The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for eternal engines. In a known fuel injection pump, the quantity of fuel to be discharged is controlled via externally actuated valves, but in particular in accordance with temperature, in order to effect a temporary adjustment of injection onset toward "early", particularly when the engine is cold and also at low rpm. A control of this kind, however, is relatively expensive to provide and in its universal applicability it is frequently not necessary, because in most instances it is sufficient for the injection time to be dependent only on the rpm. The problem of adaptation to the injection adjustment characteristic of each engine type can be solved in this known system only relatively expensively, that is, by providing actual value transducers and a control program.